Chasing Stars
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Fred never wanted to be noticed by HIM, now it was too late. The others though, they could still be saved. fem!Freddy, FNAF AU, rating will go up
1. Welcome

**Welcome to my FNAF AU! I started this because I have had dreams about it(weird, I know) and I need a distraction from my other FNAF story because I might put that on hold until Halloween when the DLC('s?)will be released and we hopefully learn more about the mysterious animatronic at the end of FNAF 4. I won't say the name in case anyone doesn't want spoilers. This animatronic** **will** **be in this story!**

 **(This is the edited version of this chapter!)**

 **Any who, I don't own anything except my imagination! Scott Cawthon owns most of the characters in the story.**

 **/**

The two figures stared at each other, their chests gulping for air, their bodies covered in blood and hatred burning in their eyes. The female's face was unrecognizable and the male's skin was stained all over his body.

"Leave this place," the female ordered.

The man sneered weakly, "Not until I have my vengeance on the Fazbear's! They took everything from me! I will do the same to them!"

"I will not allow it." The woman used the last of her energy to cast a spell. Bright red energy shot at the man and blinded her. When it faded the purple man was gone and only black smoke rose from the spot he had been in.

/~300 years later~/

Marionette held the female mountain lion's hand when she let out a scream. Mari smiled at her when a baby's cry filled the room. The mountain lion smiled weakly as she held the bear cub in her arms, she knew the tiny golden cub would make his father proud. The mountain lioness let loose another scream as pain erupted from her belly, she looked at the nurse in panic.

"Calm down Mrs. Fazbear, it seems you were going to have twins after all. I thought so with how big your stomach was, but you and Mr. Fazbear wanted it to be a surprise so I couldn't do an ultrasound. Now PUSH!"

The lioness let out a cry of relief when another baby's wail joined the first. She smiled at Marionette who was cradling the golden furred bear and reached for her second baby only to freeze at the look of terror on the nurse's face.

"What's wrong? Why are you starting at my son like that!?" The lioness started to panic and the nurse simply stared at the baby bear cub in her arms. Marionette glided around the bed to the nurse and stared then took the cub to the lioness, who warily reached for the baby, she too stared at the baby in shock then more tears started to fall.

"A...girl. I gave birth to a female bear...i-is that even...possible? The doctor said that bear genes are completely male or some shit." The lioness looked at the nurse, then Marionette.

"Giving birth to a female bear is...or it should be...impossible, especially in the Fazbear line. They were known to give birth only to sons even when female bears were common in other bear families. Mrs. Fazbear you gave birth to a golden furred son, a prodigy! Then you give birth to his twin, the only female bear in existence! This day will forever be remembered in hist-"

"No." The lioness held her two newborns close and nuzzled them both with her nose, the babies let out babbles of happiness. The lioness looked the nurse straight in the eye, "I won't be able to hide his golden fur, but I can hide her gender. Promise me, both of you, don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Especially not my husband, I honestly don't know what he would do if he found out he has a daughter."

"Will you lie to everyone, then? Even your daughter?" Marionette looked at the mother disapprovingly. The lioness only sighed, "This is the only way I can think of to protect her! What would you have me do!? SIT AND WATCH AS THEY BREED HER!? I won't put her through that, I refuse. Mari, you have been a loyal friend and I trust you, but please, let me protect my daughter." The masked figure and the mountain lion stared at each other for a minute before Marionette gave a nod in defeat. Mrs. Fazbear started to cry as she tightened her grip on her newborns and let her tears fall.

 _ **~Somewhere far away at the same time~**_

The purple man jerked awake, the cry of a baby still ringing in his ears. A wicked smile spread across his face as his eyes pulsed black in the glow of sunrise.

"Another generation of Fazbears, and this time, I _will_ destroy them. Nothing will stop me, not even you Mari."

/

 **Another story! YAY!**

 **I will clear some confusion now before anyone gets confused:**

 _ **PLEASE READ!**_

 **\- in this AU there are humans and then there are animals with a human build called an anthro. There might be normal animals but I don't know at this point if that will ever be mentioned or not**

 **\- when two different species mate the kids will be one species or the other, no hybrids**

 **\- golden furred anthros are not common but they aren't exactly rare either, they are known to be prodigies in magic, art, science, technology, sports and anything else you can think of**

 **\- in this AU I also made bears an endangered species-meaning there are few left in the world (some scientists believe that is because there are no female bears to mate with and so when a bear mates with another species there is a 50/50 chance of the child not being a bear**

 **\- (Also this story contains female!Freddy )**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a follow, favorite and review!**


	2. Hardships begin

**Hello everyone! I am going to refer to Fred as a girl, just remember no one knows she is a she except Mari. _(rhyme...kinda)_**

 **(This chapter has been edited!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

 **/**

Mrs. Fazbear kept her word, when Mr. Fazbear first saw his children he only saw two boys. He was proud to have helped create a golden furred anthro, which he named George Fazbear. He was slightly disappointed about his other son so he let Mrs. Fazbear name the brown furred bear. Knowing that the name would be important she named her daughter Fredonia, that way she could say Fred without her husband getting suspicious.

With Marionette's help Mrs. Fazbear was able to hide her daughter's gender. Two years after the twins' birth Mrs. Fazbear had another son, who was named Theodore Fazbear. Unfortunately, Mrs. Fazbear was in a car accident during pregnancy and the doctors had to perform an emergency C-section to save Ted. The first thing Mrs. Fazbear did after his birth was sigh in relief that her son had survived, cuddle him close and call him Ted. Mr. Fazbear was not going to have a son named Ted so he made his full fisrt name Theodore. Mrs. Fazbear was always in the hospital for about a year after Ted's birth. The crash and C-section took a toll on her body and three days before Ted's first birthday Mrs. Fazbear died.

Her death hit Mr. Fazbear the hardest, he had always been strict and old fashioned before but she always managed to make him smile. Now that she was gone he became cold and aloof to George and Ted, he wouldn't harm his prodigal son or a baby, which left Fred the perfect target for his temper. Nothing Fred did was right, it was an embarrassment to be seen in public with her and she didn't have the same promise for excellence as her brothers did.

Fred suffered in silence, knowing her brothers could easily become their father's next target. She also took her mother's role in the household. She learned from Mari how to cook simple dishes and had mastered more complicated ones by the time she was five. Mari only guided Fred, she would only show herself when Mr. Fazbear was out of the house. The masked figure wanted to do more to help the children but feared stepping in would set Mr. Fazbear into a fit of rage, especially with all his drinking, gambling and whatever else he did every night. Mari was sure her presence would remind him of his wife, which he avoided anything that did. His children were the biggest reminders, especially Ted whose fur color was closest to his mother's.

Fred knew in her young mind that she had responsibilities to fulfill, never realizing her childhood would slip by so quickly. On top of learning chores Fred also took care of her brothers, she would feed Ted from his baby bottle and put him down for naps, she unconsciously took on the role of his mother. George, had a special connection with her, to Mari it seemed as if they could communicate with each other without even being in the same room. Fred would need a bottle of milk for Ted and then George would appear with the bottle of warm milk for her. They didn't find this odd at all whenever Mari mentioned it to them, it was natural to them.

/

When the twins were ten and Ted was eight, the Fazbear's went on vacation to one of their cabins in the woods. Mari left the week before, claiming she had an old friend to visit and wasn't sure when she would be back. And Mr. Fazbear finally noticed how Fred had become the mother of the household. She made breakfast early in the morning and then hid so he always assumed it was Mari, who he knew still came to his house to help support the children. He also thought the same for the dishes and laundry. The dishes were always cleaned to a sparkle and put away, the laundry was always in the proper place, without a hair or wrinkle to be seen. Mr. Fazbear had always assumed it was Mari, but now that Mari was gone and he happened to see Fred ironing his work pants, Mr. Fazbear finally realized Mari wasn't behind the chores.

His temper snapped when he realized he had been tricked for years, his son had been the one doing things behind the scenes, just like...their mother. The sadness, anger and alcohol was an unbeatable force for three children to handle.

"FRED! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mr. Fazbear yelled that cold autumn night. Fred hurried down, ordering her brothers to stay out of sight, she could smell the alcohol in the room and hear the anger in her father's voice. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, a large paw slapped her across the face. Unprepared, Fred fell onto the floor from the sheer power behind the hit. Fred's vision blurred and she couldn't stop the large hands that picked her off the ground and started dragging her away from the stairs. She thought she saw one yellowish and one orangish blob on the stairs, before a cold breeze surrounded her.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND REPLACE YOUR MOTHER! AND TRy TO TRICK ME!" Mr. Fazbear then roughly pushed Fred out the door and into the grass. Seeming to get a hold of himself Mr. Fazbear's voice was harsh and cold when he spoke next, "You were always the disappointment, an embarrassment to this family. Don't bother coming back, there is no room for failures here." The door slammed shut and the click of a lock falling into place echoed around Fred.

She sat on the grass for what felt like hours, her mind numb. _'H-He locked me out...w-what did I do? A-An embarrassment?'_ Fred felt a sob escape her throat and warm tears glide down her cheeks. She realized she was shivering, her pajamas consisted only of old t-shirts their father no longer cared about and wearing one outside on a mid-october night would make her sick. Even so she didn't get up, she couldn't leave her brothers here, alone.

Fred only moved when she heard a wolf howl, she blinked and realized she couldn't stay here, out in the open. She stared at the door for a moment, debating wether to climb back in the house or not. It wasn't uncommon for her father to fall into a fit of rage when a business matter didn't go right or if he had a lot of alcohol. Fred decided to wait in the woods until morning when her father's anger would have subsided. When she got a little past the edge of the clearing that surrounded their cabin she heard a growl. It was low, threatening and much to close. Fred ran farther into the woods, one of her feet caught on a root and twisted, pain erupted in her ankle. Fast footsteps sounded behind her. Suddenly, she was pinned to the ground roughly, a growl sounded from above her back.

"Are you by chance a Fazbear? I would like to talk to you fath-augh." His scratchy voice turned into a wet gurgle and Fred felt a warm liquid splatter onto her back. The weight that had pinned her down lifted, "Sorry Wolf, this Fazbear is mine." Fred rolled over and saw a human rip the anthro wolf's head clean off his shoulders and throw the head into the trees and the body in the opposite direction.

Fred realized this man was not going to rescue her, he was going to kill her. Panicking she rolled back onto her stomach and painfully started maneuvering her foot around to free it from the tree root. The cold but smooth voice of the human made her freeze.

"Hello, Fazbear. You must be one of the twins, Fred, I believe? I'm glad to finally meet the newest generation of Fazbears!"

Fred heard him move closer, then froze when hands gently removed her foot from its trap. She turned and looked at him, his black eyes stared back at her.

"Nothing to say? Are you sure you're a Fazbear?"

"L-Let go of me."

"Hmm? Wait a moment..." the man leaned over her, his hands reached towards his boot to remove what looked, to Fred, like a knife and suddenly he grabbed the over-sized shirt and cut it straight down the front. His eyes widened when he saw Fred's body covered in nothing but underwear. She shivered and tried to pushed him away, she stumbled when she tried to run, barely catching herself on the branch.

"A f-female...bear?"

Fred didn't stop, she kept limping, she didn't know where she was going, she really didn't care, as long as it was away. She heard car engines in the distance, excited she hurried forward. Her foot suddenly gave and Fred fell forward, her head smacking the edge of the pavement. She fell into darkness.

/

A small green car was racing down the highway, the son told his mother he thought he saw someone on the side of the road. The car screeched to a stop and backed up, the mother and son brought the brown figure home with them.

/

The man grit his teeth as he watched his new treasure be carried away. _He_ found her first, therefore she was _his._

 _/_

 **Dun dun duuuuunnn!**

 **I feel like I rushed this chapter...**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Heal

**Hello everyone! In this chapter you will meet two of my OCs and see some development in Fred!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

 **/**

"Fwed! I'm hungwy!" Fred smiled at her little brother, he was so cute with his chubby cheeks and big blue eyes. Fred reached over and patted his head.

"Alright Teddy, just let me make dad's breakfast first. Where's Goldie?"

"Goldilocks is still asweep!"

"Not anymore! And don't call me that!" Fred and Ted started laughing when Goldie appeared with his fur flattened on half his body and the other half standing straight out. Goldie turned red when he saw himself in the mirror and growled at the other two cubs, which only made them laugh harder.

"FRED!" Their laughter halted and the three cubs looked at each other fearfully. Fred gulped, then started for the door. When she opened the door a blast of cold air enveloped her and she stepped on cool grass and dry twigs. She looked around but could only see thick purple smoke.

"Father?" Her voice echoed back at her but no voice answered her. She took five steps forward when a hand touched her shoulder, Fred spun, a scream building in her throat. Black eyes stared back at her, they seemed to grow the longer she stared. The man's mouth smiled at her and his voice was hypnotic when he spoke.

"Come here, little Fazbear."

/

Fred screamed as she sat up, looking around frantically. She took a deep breath when she didn't see big black eyes staring at her. Instead she was in a bed, the covers on the floor from her panic a moment before. A fire was going in the fireplace on the wall to her right and her bed was against the wall opposite of the door. Fred threw off the sheet and stood up, only to fall to her knees as dizziness washed over her. Her vision swam, her ankles throbbed, and she was _freezing._ Fred shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself as a chill wracked her body.

The door to her room opened and a female voice called out in concern, "Miss bear!? What are you doing up? You need to stay in bed! You have a terrible fever and you shouldn't be on that ankle." Fred looked in the anthro baboon's direction. All she could tell was the baboon was red colored, Fred couldn't see any clothes on her except for the giant shawl she wore that wrapped around her body, it went from her neck to the floor and the baboon had a cane clutched in one hand.

"W-who are you, ma'am? And where am I?" Fred's voice was weak and she flinched when the baboon lifted her chin up. A pair of warm brown eyes stared in scared blue, the baboon suddenly smiled.

"Luckily my son saw you, the world would tear you apart the way you are now." Fred blinked in confusion, opening her mouth but was stopped when the baboon put a finger on her lips. She then helped Fred onto the bed, picking the covers off the floor and helping her into a sitting position. The baboon asked Fred what her name was. Fred didn't realize that the baboon had brought a tray of food until the aroma hit her nose. Her stomach let out a growl, announcing to the quiet room and its occupants that it wanted food. Fred blushed sheepishly at the baboon who brought the tray over.

As Fred ate the baboon introduced herself as Baba and Fred was currently in her house. After Baba and her son found Fred unconscious on the side of the road, they brought Fred here to set her broken ankle and to break the fever she had developed. According to Baba, Fred hadn't woken up until three days after they brought her home, and at the time she wasn't coherent enough for them to understand. Fred fell asleep again and didn't wake up again until now. Fred nodded, now that she could think straight she realized she had been banished from her home, almost killed twice and was at the mercy of this baboon and her mysterious son. Fred's eyes watered, she wasn't going to cry, her father had yelled at her for years and she never shed a tear, so why did tears start to fall when Baba hugged her?

/

Another problem that faced Fred after she got over her fever was hibernation. Her father took some sort of pill when the weather got cold, Fred and her brothers had never been given the pills, Mari told them they were too young. They didn't complain too much, winter was just so _cold._ The cubs had always cuddled together beside a fire after eating as much as they could handle. They would fall asleep for, what did Mari say? About a month? Then they would wonder around grabbing blankets and pillows, wrap themselves with them so none of their fur showed, Mari called them her bears in blankets. Now that Fred couldn't sleep with her brothers she could already feel the cold seeping into her. Baba, who seemed to know everything, told her she hadn't eaten enough food to go into hibernation yet. It was true, Fred could faintly see her ribs when she should have had a little bit of a gut around her middle.

Baba made sure she ate a lot of food once her fever was gone, after some begging Baba also let her limp to the fireplace and sleep there, dragging her blankets and pillow with her. It wasn't as hard for Fred to fall asleep as she thought, unfortunately she had plenty of nightmares that would wake her up, she would then walk around the room a little before curling up again and hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare.

/

When Fred woke up she was alone, she groggily opened the curtain to only be blinded by sunlight. Her eyes adjusted and she could see spring starting to appear a from the moist ground. Fred had never seen snow, she had heard of it but she had never been up early enough to see the frozen flakes, only the water it left behind. Now she wished she had seen it.

Fred slowly made her way down the stairs, her ankle had healed but she hadn't walked on it enough to develop the muscles again. When she got to the bottom she followed her nose to where it smelled food. She followed the long hallway towards the smell when she heard voices, one was Baba's and the other sounded similar to a boy her age. Curious Fred leaned against the door the voices were coming from.

"Leo, you sped up again and your pitch was to low," Baba scolded. Fred had never heard the woman talk that way before.

"Sorry, Baba. May we please practice some more?"

"No, you may practice on your own but I need to check on our guest." Baba then left the room, Fred wasn't sure why but she had hid in the next room when Baba left. Once she could no longer hear footsteps, Fred opened the door and hit a furry wall. She almost fell over but a pair of paws steadied her. Fred looked up and her eyes widened.

In front of her was a white lion, he had light golden eyes and his fur shimmered in the light. He looked young, maybe a year or so older than her. The two stood there staring at each other, until Fred looked away. The lion blinked and his cheeks started to heat up. Fred turned self-conscious when she realized she was only wearing Baba's old fashioned dress pajamas, which were slightly see through. Fred peeked at the lion to see him looking anywhere but at her, his cheeks slightly pink. Fred couldn't help but giggle at the sight, it reminded her of her brother...Goldie. Fred's smile vanished and her mood instantly dropped. The lion looked at her for a moment, the he took her hand.

"You must be hungry for not eating in six months. I'll take you to the kitchen," he said.

"Thank you, my name is Fred. Are you by chance Baba's son?"

"I'm her adopted son, Leo. I can tell you more while you eat," he laughed when Fred's stomach let out a monstrous growl. Fred blushed but laughed too, starting to relax around Leo.

When Fred had a plate piled with food Leo told Fred that Baba found him abandoned on a boat when she went to visit family in Africa eleven years ago. When no one came to claim him she adopted him and brought him back to the U.S. Leo found some old videos about two years ago that showed Baba in her younger years.

Fred was surprised when Leo told her that Baba had been a huge celebrity in Africa forty years ago. After Leo watched her perform he claimed that inspired him to train under her guidance to become a celebrity bigger than her.

Fred watched the passion on Leo's face when he said that. She felt a pang in her chest, she didn't have a goal that. What was she going to do? She couldn't stay here for the rest of her life. But she couldn't exactly leave, where would she go?

"I guess you can't do anything like that, being a girl bear and all. You really can't do anything can you? Except have kids, that's what my neighbor said. He also said female bears don't-"

"Ah, there you are Fredonia. I was worried when you weren't in your room. Leo, I believe you have more practice to attend to, correct?"

Leo hurried out of the room, sensing he had done something wrong. Fred's mind had gone blank, she simply stared at the empty plate in front of her. When Fred looked up into Baba's eyes, words tumbled out of her mouth.

"W-what did Leo mean? I know I'm a girl and a bear but why would that mean I can't do anything? I-its not like I'm the only one or anything. My dad is a bear and he's the richest man in the U.S. so it can't be because I'm a bear and it can't be because I'm a girl. I mean look at what you did Baba, biggest idol in Africa. So w-why me?" Fred took a deep breath, her voice had gotten thick at the end and she felt so confused. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Baba look away. Fred felt another pang, this time of dread.

"Baba? The baboon sat at the table and took both of Fred's hands in hers.

"Fredonia, you are correct. It's not because you are a girl or a bear." Fred sighed relief. "It's because you are both." Fred opened her mouth but Baba held up a hand, silencing her.

"Please, let me finish. You are the only female bear in existence, Fredonia. As such you would be hunted down by the the authorities for testing and breeding. That is what Leo meant when he said you couldn't do anything. To the rest of the world you are to be hidden away and used but," Baba lifted Fred's face up and gave her a kind smile, "I think you can be so much more."

Fred said nothing, her mind absorbing the words slowly. Fred imagined what it would feel like to be locked away, never seeing her brothers or Baba ever again. Having scientists poking her with needles. She didn't want that, she wanted to be outside, she wanted to learn new things and find her brothers...She wanted to see snow.

"Baba, will you teach me?"

/

 **YAY! This chapter took forever to write!**

 **I'm going to try and explain a few things so we can avoid confusion.**

 **\- Leo is an African lion, not a mountain lion**

 **\- Baba is in her early 60s**

 **\- DON'T SWEAT THE FACTS ABOUT HIBERNATION, yes I did a little research but that doesn't mean I'm going to get all the scientific facts**

 **Now that that's out of the way, please leave me a review, favorite or follow! Thank you for reading! ;)**


	4. Rubies

When Fred woke up the next morning, she felt oddly energetic. She had something to do, a goal to reach. She wondered what the training would be like, singing probably but what else? She never saw much TV or watched any movies. Her dad was always at the back of her mind and she couldn't relax enough to sit and enjoy watching something.

Fred got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt she found in a bag right outside her door. Surprisingly the clothes were a perfect fit, she hurried to the kitchen. About ten minutes later she arrived at the kitchen out of breath. Baba and Leo were both at the table waiting with food and Leo was dressed in the same grey sweat pants and white t-shirt that she was. Baba was wrapped in her usual shawl and her cane was leaning against the table next to her. Fred hurried to the empty chair and sat down.

"I am sorry for being late Baba, I took a few wrong turns." Baba nodded when she picked up and started to eat. Leo scoffed at her explanation; he had taken her to the kitchen just last night. The rest of the meal was quiet, Fred wanted to ask what they were going to be doing but the atmosphere seemed…heavy. She wasn't sure why but it had felt that way as soon as she entered the kitchen. She also noted that breakfast was a bowl of oatmeal, an apple and a glass of orange juice. She wasn't going to complain but compared to the feast that they had last night she thought breakfast would have been…bigger.

Once plates were put away Leo left the room and Baba led Fred out of the room. They went to the same room that Fred saw Baba and Leo in yesterday.

"The first thing we need to do is discover your 'voice', what you're good at. Do you know what you would be best for you?" Fred looked at Baba confused, head slightly tilted.

"It's all right dear, we'll discover it soon enough." Baba led Fred towards the piano, where Baba sat down and looked at Fred who was standing awkwardly beside her.

"Do you know how to read music?" Fred shook her head and Baba nodded like she expected that answer.

"Do you know any songs that you can sing for me?"

"Y-you mean right now? I can only think of one off the top of my head."

"Then go ahead dear, it's just you and me in here." Fred gave a slight nod before she took a deep breath and began to sing a lullaby that Mari had taught her after her brothers went to bed and she couldn't sleep.

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star…_

When Fred had finished she looked at Baba who looked a little shocked.

"Fredonia it seems you are as gifted as any Fazbear. Just not in the way everyone thought."

/

After that Fred was always busy for the rest of the day Baba 'tested' her, she had Fred 'dance' and 'act' things out for her. Fred thought it was all very ridiculous. The 'dancing' was basically moving awkwardly and the 'acting' was just saying lines out loud.

After Fred finished saying the lines out loud Baba got up and left. Fred watched her leave the room in confusion, wondering where the baboon was going. Fred had to speed walk to catch up to the, surprisingly fast, older anthro. Baba suddenly halted in the middle of the hall way, Fred barely avoided running into her. Baba turned around and looked at Fred with a look that Fred had seen many times.

Anger.

"Go to your room, Fredonia. We are done here." The baboon's voice was cold. Fred's reaction was the same as when her father spoke to her in the same way.

"Why?" Fred's voice was quiet, unemotional.

"I cannot teach someone like you. Forget about becoming a celebrity, it's beyond your reach." The older anthro then continued walking away, never looking back.

Fred stood there before she hurried to her room with her head down, she was about to touch the handle when she froze.

' _My room? When had this become my room? I shouldn't be here, I was only ever a guest, a stray they took in off the street!'_ Fred jerked her hand away from the handle and turned, determined to leave.

She easily avoided Baba and Leo, the two anthros disappeared, when Fred got to the back door she opened it quickly and closed it softly behind her. As she looked to the quickly darkening forest a wave of déjà vu hit her. This felt just like when she was kicked out by her father. How long had it been since then? Six months? Seven? Fred hoped that Mari would be back soon to take care of her brothers.

…Mari! Mari would be back soon and she would definitely help! Fred started running, not caring that the night was still a little chilly or that the sun was almost gone, she just had to find their cabin!

/

Fred finally collapsed against a tree, her lungs were barely working and she was sore from running so long and so hard. The sun had long ago set and Fred felt like she was being watched. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and closed her eyes. She needed to think, figure out where she was and locate the cabin, maybe close her eyes for just a few seconds-

Black eyes flashed in her memory. No. No, she couldn't stop now, if anything she had to hurry and get back so she could save her brothers from the purple man.

With that Fred got to her feet and started walking in the direction she thought the highway was from her position. She could hear a distant roar, it didn't sound like the highway but she didn't have any other clues to lead her.

The roar steadily grew louder, footsteps could be heard and suddenly Fred was shoved to the ground by a furry weight. She gasped and tried to fight off the weight on top of her. The faint smell of honey reached her nose. Glowing red eyes met blue, Fred, and whoever was on top of her, stared at each other until a shout was heard in the distance. The red eyes blinked then flickered away before looking back at Fred's blue eyes. Fred saw a helicopter getting closer and the attached flood light was painful to look at after being in the dark forest for so long. The figure growled quietly before hauling Fred to her feet and dragging her along.

"H-hey! Let me go!"

"Shh! Idiot, don't let them hear you!" Fred realized the harsh voice was a boy's, she couldn't tell in the dark what kind of anthro he was or how old he might be. Fred started running herself, she didn't want to be dragged around the forest by a stranger. And she figured he was running away from them for a reason. They ran until the shouts could no longer be heard and the helicopter's light was dim. Fred realized this was an area she had passed through, when there was still sunlight. Fred stopped running and tilted her head, listening for the sound of water. Grabbing the other anthro's hand she hurried towards the sound, happy when she found the river she had seen earlier. Ignoring the other anthro's complaints she continued upstream until she found the waterfall.

"HEY! I am speaking to you idiot! Why are you leading me over here!? I need to get away from those people, not take a drink!"

Fred glared into his red eyes, he glared right back. They stood like that for a few seconds before Fred sighed. This is what it felt like to fight with Goldie, she would back out to avoid a fight with him. Fred held out her hand and gently pulled.

"Can you trust me?" Fred watched the red eyes widen, then narrow in suspicion. She smiled and led him to the edge of the river, there were clouds covering the moon but there was just enough light to see the shapes of the rocks. Fred hopped off of the grass and onto one of the rocks. She looked back and could now see the silhouette of the stranger. He was looking at the water, scared to go any farther. Fred sighed before she called out to him.

"Hey! Didn't you say you trusted me?"

"Yes! But that was because I thought you actually had a plan! Not splashing through cold water in the middle of the night!"

"Use the light to guide you! I won't go any farther until you reach me ok?" Fred waited, her hand outstretched, the clouds moved and moonlight shone on the gently moving water. The river around them changed into a river of glittering gems. Fred focused on the silhouette and stretched her hand out a little farther. The figure hesitantly stepped onto the first rock before stepping to the next one and panicking slightly when he slipped.

It was…relaxing. Fred hadn't laughed and smiled as much in her whole life, she enjoyed being with her brothers but the presence of their father always dampened Fred's mood to the point she could never feel truly relaxed. Now she was outside with no one telling her what she could and couldn't do.

"Hurry up, idiot. They're heading this way."

Except this guy.

He had no room to talk considering he was latched onto her arm and kept glancing at the water nervously. Fred rolled her eyes before helping the black anthro across the stones until they were right in front of the waterfall.

"Why are we here!? I thought you had a plan, instead now we are trapped between a waterfall and-grghhr!"

Fred forced herself to stop laughing long enough to jump through the waterfall after the dark figure, who she pushed through the falling water. As she stepped into the small pool on the other side the other anthro was spitting water out of his mouth. Fred wiped water from her eyes and walked towards him.

"Are you ok?"

He glared at her venomously, his lips pulled back, exposing his sharp white fangs. He started stalking towards her. Fred was instantly on alert, she shifted, and soon they were circling each other.

"You pushed me into the waterfall!" he growled. His red eyes were glowing, Fred was trying to stay calm. She had dealt with her father for years and she was not going to apologize or fight with this ruby-eyed, black furred anthro.

" _Answer me!"_ Fred realized the other anthro had been talking to her. She mentally scolded herself; she needed to focus on the present, not on her father. He had kicked her out anyway, but then why did he always get inside her head- _thunk!_

Fred gasped at the weight of the anthro crushed her again. Her lips started to pull back, but a black paw covered her mouth and she almost missed the finger he pressed to his lips. She relaxed but looked at him confused, he crouched lower until Fred couldn't breathe. His scent surrounded her and she started to struggle. She needed to _breath!_

She stopped when there was a shout uncomfortably close to their hidden cave. Fred could see the distorted reflection of flashlights on the cave wall.

"I can smell the Master! He was by this river!" The shout was accompanied by a howl, the black furred anthro above her tensed.

Fred tapped the hand that was covering her mouth, slowly he removed it.

"Hurry and find him! We cannot allow the Master to leave the area!" She started to push his chest, trying to get him off her. She needed a breath of fresh air but he crouched over her again when the second voice spoke. She could feel a slight vibration in his chest, she knew they would be caught if he growled. Fred wiggled and the ruby eyes looked at her, she shook her head at him. He had to realize they would be caught if they made any noise. The rubies slowly moved up and down before they started moving farther away. Fred sucked in a breath of air as his weight was removed. She instantly shut her mouth as silence settled. The shouts and talking that had been in the background had stopped. To Fred it felt like the world had stopped, she was fairly sure even the waterfall had gone silent.

Then everything happened at once. The black paw that was covering her mouth grabbed her arm and dragged her deeper into the small cave. The sound returned in an eruption, figures burst through the waterfall and Fred was pulled behind the boy she had been traveling with for the past hour. He crouched and growled at the figures that had trapped them against the back of the cave. A few of the figures shined their flashlights on Fred and the boy. A figure stepped up to them and the boy snarled at him, the boy kept Fred behind him.

"Young master! Here you are! Your father is worried sick, you aren't hurt are you? Get some medics up here!" The figure shouted that last part at the crowd behind him. Fred realized she could hear the helicopter.

"Now, Master-" the figured started to say.

"Go away, Peter! I am not going back to that house!" The boy in front of Fred snarled at the figure.

"Young Master! You are the heir-"

"I don't care! I am not going back!" The boy tensed but Fred put her hand on his arm, cautioning him that he would not win this fight. But from what she understood the boy had run away from home. Why? These people didn't seem to want to hurt him, they only wanted to bring him back. The twin rubies looked at Fred who stared back, trying to communicate without saying a word.

"Young Master? What is behind you?" The figure, or Peter, took the opportunity that Fred never meant to give him and separated Fred and the black furred boy. Fred stared up at Peter, he was the first bird anthro she had ever seen, a…peacock? Fred was pretty sure that was right. She didn't know what color he was or anything but his eyes were turquoise and reflected the beams from the flashlight. They did not naturally glow like a certain pair of rubies.

"Another bear? Young Master I know you don't see many people your age but if you would just go to-"

"No! I refuse to go to that stupid boarding school!" Fred saw that the boy's ruby eyes were trained on the figure that was holding Fred's arm very tightly.

"Young Master this isn't just any school! This is Frisbee's School of Magic! The best school in the world to teach a gifted anthro like you!"

"Then why don't we wait another year!? Why do I have to go now!?"

"Because, Young Master, your father wants you to go as soon as possible, the youngest age the school accepts students at is ten years old. But we can discuss this later, for now we must return you to the mansion." Peter waved his hand and two figures held the boy tight when a third moved in front of the boy, who went limp. The two figures carried the boy away, Fred watched in horror as her first friend in a long time was taken away.

Fred caught her balance as Peter roughly shoved her against the wall. He and the other figures started to leave.

"Wait!" Peter looked back at her but didn't stop. The other figures refused to acknowledge Fred. She looked Peter in the eyes. "Where are you taking him!? Bring him back! He doesn't want to go with you, why don't you understand that!?"

"Hah! As if a useless, ugly, low class creature like you would ever understand! We need to keep the Young Master away from filthy _things_ like you." Peter then turned and continued out, a wolf anthro fell into step beside him, the wolf's voice was quiet as they left the hidden cave.

"Was that necessary sir?"

"Do not question my decisions, Captain!" Peter snapped at the wolf, then he inhaled to calm himself down. "Leave that waste of space here, it should die on its own."

Then the figures were gone as quickly as they had come.

/

 **YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED!**

 **I will admit guys, for a while there I forgot where I was planning to go with this story. Don't worry though, I got it covered!**

 **So, what did you guys think? I reread the first three chapters, I edited the third and plan on rewriting the first two…eventually. I had typed those using a touch screen on a kindle and the autocorrect was terrible. So, I will redo those, I think this chapter is ok!**

 **I appreciate all the favs, follows and reviews I get!**

 **Thank you for reading! XD**


	5. Two the Color Blue

**Hey guys! I edited the first two chapters. Progress! Anyway this will introduce two characters y'all were probably waiting for Fred to meet.**

 **So, here goes nuthin'!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

 **/**

Fred sat for hours in the pitch black darkness, listening to the waterfall. She wasn't sure how long she was there but rays of sunlight started to sparkle through the falling water, she still didn't move from her position on the floor. A shout echoed around Fred, who jerked at the sound. She listened as the shouting got louder and soon she could see shapes through the running water.

"Fredonia! Where are you!?"

Oh, Baba was looking for her. For some reason Fred could not summon the energy to move or call out to Baba, but her body would not let her silence last long. Fred sneezed suddenly. Footsteps came closer and then arms wrapped around her, they were very warm and very safe.

"Fred, you are freezing!" Fred didn't say or do anything, she felt strangely numb. Memories of a trapped boy ran through her mind, but as she was being carried away a realization overcame her.

"Baba…"

"Hush, Fredonia. You need to get warm." The thought of how worried Baba was for her made Fred's guilt grow.

"Baba, I'm s-s-sorry that I didn't take you s-seriously. I want you to t-teach me, please." Fred looked up at the kind-faced Baba. She was ready to move on, her father's last words had been in her head for months and she was ready to move on. She would see her brothers again, and she would see that black furred, red-eyed anthro too.

"Of course, Fredonia."

 _ **~8 years later~**_

Fred was heading home, walking as fast as she dared without attracting attention. She was sure that her disguise would ward everyone away.

"Don't talk to us like that, Prey!" Fred's ear twitched as the shout came from an alley she was about to pass.

"I'll talk to you however I want!" The voice was loud and defiant, after the voice spoke a smack was heard and then whimpering.

"P-please stop, my brother doesn't know what he's talking about!"

"Hah! Faggot, you had to go and shout for help when all we wanted was a little _fun_." Fred froze as that last sentence clicked in her head. _Fun_. They wanted to have _fun._ With anger fueling her steps Fred turned and walked into the dark alley. She pulled the hat lower to hide her face and punched the closest towering figure. Surprised by the attack the figure stumbled back and Fred got another punch in. She then turned on the other figure and sent a kick between his legs. The figure she punched hurried out of the alley with his friend when Fred glared at him, ready to send another punch.

When they disappeared she looked at the two figures against the wall. One on the ground unconscious and the other staring at her, both rabbits. The figure staring at her had light blue fur and bright green eyes. The light blue rabbit was huddled on the ground and shivering, covered in mud and dry blood. Fred crouched down and slowly raised her hand. The rabbit tensed and squeezed its eyes shut, Fred removed her hat and placed it on the ground. She knew eye contact was the best way to calm someone down, even though she knew showing her face was dangerous. She didn't move until the rabbit hesitantly opened its eyes. It looked up at her, eyes wide and confused. Fred gave a smile to the rabbit trying to calm…her? Fred noticed mud-covered eyelashes and smears of make-up.

"What's your name?" Fred kept her voice low and spoke slowly, the rabbit tensed at her question. Fred stared at her for a moment, waiting for an answer, but the rabbit stayed quiet. Fred debated what to do, she didn't want to stay out here much longer but she couldn't leave the two rabbits. She knew she had to at least bandage their wounds.

She looked at the unconscious figure, which was another rabbit. It was slightly bigger than the light blue one, was covered in more mud and fresh blood, she saw small patches of…purple fur? She couldn't tell with so much filth covering it.

Fred glanced back and forth between the two before looking up at the darkening sky. She looked at the smaller rabbit, who stared at her in return. Fred sighed and picked up her hat. The rabbit flinched away but did not take her eyes off of Fred. Fred felt the pulse of the unconscious rabbit and lifted the body up when she felt a strong heart beat. She started a slow trek in the direction of her house.

"W-Wait! B-Bring him back!" Fred ignored the weak, scratchy voice and continued to carry the male one away. Fred managed to hail a taxi and the rat anthro didn't ask any questions about the unconscious form Fred placed in the back seat. Fred looked back to see the smaller rabbit hiding in the shadows of the alley.

"I won't hurt you, please come with me. It would be better if you were there when he wakes up." Fred moved towards the passenger door and slid in. A few seconds later the car door behind her shut and the driver asked for an address. The ride was relatively short, within walking distance but Fred knew she wouldn't have been able to walk the whole way and carry the male rabbit.

The taxi came to a stop and Fred left a generous tip for the mess the back seat had become. She opened the door and stepped aside to let the smaller rabbit pass and then picked up the bigger one. She shut the door with her foot and the taxi driver sped away. Fred started walking down the block and the smaller rabbit kept up with her.

"Wait! Isn't this your house?" the weak voice asked. She motioned to the house the taxi driver had dropped them in front of.

"No."

"Then-" the female rabbit stopped talking and Fred heard her muttering under her breath.

"Great, we were rescued by some homeless guy." Fred smirked at the comment and walked to the end of the next block. She maneuvered the male rabbit around so she could punch the code into the lock. The gate opened to reveal a circular driveway that wound around a fountain and led to a pristine white mansion with a cultivated front yard. The giant fountain was shiny marble and the water crystal clear.

"Whoa…"

"Come in," Fred said, trying to keep a smirk off her face.

/

Fred rubbed her temples, it had been a long night. She had spent the first half hour in the mansion trying to convince the small rabbit to let her clean the injured rabbit to no avail. The next half hour was spent listening to crashes, thunks, bangs and groans before the female rabbit asked Fred to help. Fred cringed when she got into her guest bathroom to see brown water on the floor and most of the soaps were knocked over and leaking, thankfully the water had been shut off. The male rabbit was awkwardly half-in and half-out of the tub. His clothes looked as if someone tried to take them off and then gave up half way through the job.

Fred glanced at the lighter colored rabbit and saw a small blush and defensive stance. The lighter colored rabbit glared at the unconscious figure in the tub, which surprised Fred, although considering the situation Fred found them in she was pretty sure the smaller rabbit had a good reason to be upset.

Fred rolled up her sleeves and pant legs, then proceeded to pick up the random bottles as she made her way over to the bathtub. She carefully maneuvered the unconscious rabbit into a sitting position on the wet floor and started untangling limbs from clothes. The female rabbit came over when Fred had all of the bigger rabbit's clothes removed except for his underwear, he stopped Fred's hands from continuing their task.

"I can take it from here," the rabbit said.

"Really?" Fred looked pointedly behind them to the mess her bathroom had become.

"W-Well it wasn't my fault! Your faucet was broken and none of your bottles had clear labeling!" Fred narrowed her eyes, the rabbit's voice was a little deeper than she'd been expecting, this may in fact not be a female rabbit.

"Why don't I take you to another bathroom that you can get yourself cleaned up in-"

"No!" the small rabbit shouted. Fred blinked in surprise at the reaction.

"Y-You could be a serial killer…or something…" the rabbit looked away from Fred with it's arms crossed. Fred opened her mouth to object then paused.

"Fair enough," she admitted.

Together Fred and her temporary helper got the, yes this one was definitely male, rabbit cleaned, bandaged and in bed. How he stayed asleep the whole time was a mystery to Fred and she managed to find out he was a deep ocean blue, unlike the smaller rabbit that was more baby blue.

"Finally! That jerk is taken care of, now I can sleep," the lighter colored rabbit groaned.

"We should probably bandage you up as well," Fred said calmly as she shut the darker rabbit's bedroom door. She saw the other rabbit stiffen slightly. Fred sighed and turned to the rabbit.

"Please, I won't be able to sleep if I know one of my guests could die because of an infection. After we bandage you up you can go right to sleep, I promise it won't take long." Fred looked the rabbit in the eyes the whole time, waiting. The other rabbit stared back before looking away.

"Fine," the rabbit rudely replied. Fred sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

An hour later Fred was carrying the smaller rabbit into the room connected to the larger rabbit's room. After making sure both rabbits were asleep and breathing easily, Fred went back to the disaster her guest bedroom had become. She went to the cleaning closet a few doors down, grabbed everything she would need, and returned to the disaster zone.

/

"Finally, done," Fred sighed. She put her supplies away and returned to her office and glanced at the grandfather clock against the wall. Midnight. After sitting down Fred rubbed her temples. She looked at the clock again and decided to try and sleep. She hadn't been able rest easy and sleep for more than an hour for about two months, some nights she didn't sleep at all. On these nights she would practice.

Fred carefully removed her pants, shirt and socks. She then removed the muscle-like pads that were wrapped around her torso, legs, and arms. After removing all of her disguise Fred carefully removed the tight bandages binding her chest. Once everything was off Fred slipped into a comfy night dress, crawled under her cool blankets and closed her eyes.

Hopefully, she could get some sleep tonight.

/

 **I hope so too!**

 **I'm sorry this is so late! I honestly wanted to make this longer but I'm slowly losing my energy at the moment soooo…**

 **I have a special someone to thank for leaving the only two reviews on this story: Sailor Pandbear! Thank you so much for reviewing, it brightens my day and gives me motivation every time I see a new review and not just for this story but for all of them.**

 **And to all of my followers and favoriters I am so grateful, sometimes I just want to quite the story then I see how many views it has and think about how I can make it better so…**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**

 **Sorry for the long author's note ;)**


End file.
